Moving Foreward
by Hazumi-Yuki
Summary: After Phoenix clears his name,Miles realizes that he needs to let go, and reach out for what really matters to him. Phoenix/Miles Wright/Edegworth


_I thought I was doing all right being alone_  
_I swore I'd never let somebody get close again_  
_I was never gonna let my guard down_  
_Not for anyone_  
_But there's a light in your eyes and it's got me moving' in_  
_And tonight these walls are all coming down_

Miles pressed his pale cheek against the cool glass. He looked through the pane, through the water that slid down the other side as it spattered against it, and out over the city. From his office window he could see a great distance, but today the only thing that caught his attention were the dark, thick thunderheads that had rolled over his building, over San Fransisco.

He had heard the metallic bang of thunder a few minutes before, where he had be 'doing' paperwork. In all honesty, he had been rereading the same three lines from the first document in his stack for the past three hours.

Miles brought his hands up and pressed them against the thick, see-through surface and let out a sigh that fogged the glass.

Ever since that trial had ended Miles had been incapable of thinking correctly. The way Phoenix had completely believed in him, even when everything had looked so bad, even when he was sure that he was guilty for his father's murder. Phoenix had not only saved him from a life sentence. However, he had also saved him from himself.

_And my heart is open  
I'm letting you in  
Cause you give me a reason and the faith I've been needing to start again  
And your love is healing  
I'm finally breathing  
I've been waiting so long hoping for this moment  
My heart is open_

After he had seen that look in Phoenix's eyes, he had felt like something had opened in his heart. That spark, that warmth. Miles was reminded of what he had been looking for when he became a prosecutor. That wasn't all though. Miles had seen something more.

He had seen a part of himself he thought he had lost long ago.

His fingers slid off the glass and went to his chest, pressing his hand against the fine raspberry material of his suit jacket, feeling the painful throb of his heart.

"I don't understand, I didn't need a savior, I was fine," He mumbled softly. His voice was hollow and pitiful in comparison to the loud crash of the storm outside.

Why had Phoenix stepped back into his life. After all these years, after all the time that had gone by. They had been friends in fourth grade for just under a year. Was that really merit for someone to become a defending attorney. Just to see some heartless mess again. Miles didn't understand. It just didn't make any sense to him at all.

His heart gave a soft jab to remind him of what had been pestering him out of his concentration earlier.

_These days it seems like everybody's just walking away  
Like there's no forever and love is just a game  
But don't you know you can believe me when I say that I'm your man  
_

Phoenix had been something familiar, even after all these years. He had that same smile, and that same kindness. Miles had given up getting close to him at all, but in the course of three days he felt closer to him than he had to anyone since his father had died. He felt like he would be okay as long as Phoenix was there to simile at him. He could melt away the mental disaster that Miles had become over the years, and give him a reason to wake up each day.

He felt like as long as phoenix was smiling there was a chance he could still become the man he wished to be.

_My heart is open  
I'm letting you in baby  
Cause you give me a reason and the faith I've been needing to start again  
And your love is healing  
I'm finally breathing  
I've been waiting so long hoping for this moment  
My heart is open_

Miles' eyes trailed up to the sky, his gaze as piecing as the bright, dazzling bolts cutting through the clouds. Up until that day in court, Miles had stopped believing one person could change the course of another's completely. He had thought it was something only a person could do for himself.

That had been a lie.

Pushing away from the window, he brushed a few silvery strands of hair from his eyes, then looked at the rain soaked city, as if seeing it for the first time. The roofs had collected little puddles of water, and cars kicked up dirty water onto the gray, cracked sidewalks. A mother and daughter hurried from a taxi to a store front while another man slowly strolled, letting his hair and suit get soaked. Black, crimson, blue, magenta, and turquoise umbrellas trailed up and down like moving paint splatters.

When had the world become so beautiful? When he use to look out this window, he swore he could only see filth and grime, but now, he just saw people, living their lives, and enjoying the rare summer rainstorm.

_I can't wait anymore, no no  
Because I've got nothing left to prove  
And I've got so much left to use  
That's why I'm tearing out the walls and baby I'm kicking down the doors_

Taking a small breath miles let in what had been creeping to his mind all day. He needed to start moving forward. It was more than time. He had been living in the past for such a long time. He had to start living life like his father would have wanted him too. It had only taken a murder charge to show him that.

No.

It had taken falling for his childhood crush to show him that sometimes life isn't always out to get you. He had been given a chance to make good on all the things he had done wrong.

"_DUNDUNDUN"_

The Steal Samaria opening theme cut through miles' thoughts and he felt his heart leap into his throat from the shock, then nearly tripped over himself as he scrambled away from the large window and back to his desk, snagging his pink cellular from a stack of papers.

He looked at the caller ID and a nervous half-smile came to his lips before his gingerly flipped it open.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey Edgeworth! Isn't this rain great? I got soaked on the way home from the office! Could do without the thunder though," The happy voice that greeted Miles shuddered a bit at the last part.

"Yes, I did happen to notice the rather...freak, weather occurrence Wright," Miles replied, "And I didn't know you were still afraid of thunder," a hint of amusement slid into his voice at that part.

"Some things never change. I guess I never grew out of it! Man, so...are we still on...for tonight?" Phoenix sounded a bit nervous. Miles felt his heart re-jam itself as far up in his throat as it could go without threatening to disembody itself.

"Y-yes, would you like...a ride, so you don't have to catch the bus. I mean, in this weather it would be unpleasant," Miles faltered awkwardly, sounding equally as nervous and twice as stupid.

"...Yes, I would like that a lot."

"Seven O'clock then?"

"Sounds good to me," Phoenix's voice was gentle, "and Edgeworth,"

"Yes?" Edgeworth raised an eyebrow, even though the gesture was waisted on Phoenix because he couldn't really see through a cell phone.

"Thank you,"

"...?" Miles felt his face get red, "What for? Its just dinner," Miles didn't think he had done anything anywhere neat deserving of a thank you in the past few weeks.

"Yes, so thank you. You have no idea what it means to me." Phoenix sounded a little hesitant.

"Thank you...as well then,"

"What, why?" Phoenix's voice was quizzical.

"For saying yes to going with me."

"...Your welcome."

"I'll see you in an hour," Miles said quickly hoping the call wouldn't get more awkward.

"See you then, I'll be waiting outside the building," Phoenix replied.

"Yes, that sounds ideal,"

"See you soon Edgeworth,"

"Yes...,"

"Ummm, bye then?"

"Y-Yes! Goodbye!"

Miles waited for the dial tone to start before he hung up. He then pocketed his phone and turned to look out the window again. The rain had stopped. He had known the rain had stopped, and he was still giving Phoenix a ride. Phoenix had known as well.

"I wonder what he's thinking about," Miles said, a smile forming on his lips. He then collected his things from his desk, and stepped out of the office, locking the door behind him.

A single streak of sunshine filtered in through the cool glass of the window pane and landed on the framed photo on Miles' desk.

A picture he had kept for years of him and Phoenix in fourth grade, holding hands and smiling, soaked through by the rain.

Some people just bring out the best in you, especially the ones you love.

_ And your love is healing  
Baby, I'm finally breathing  
I can hear you calling, I'm ready to fall in love again  
My heart is open  
My heart is open  
My heart is open  
_


End file.
